


Going Camping

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose decide to go camping in Vermont</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Camping

He wasn't sure what made him come up with such a completely ridiculous idea. Because it was just that: ridiculous.

"What about camping?" He asked suddenly, looking up from the console to gauge her reaction.

She'd been reading a magazine on the jump seat. At his words, she slowly raised her head and cocked an eyebrow. "Camping?"

"Camping!" The Doctor threw his hands up. "I thought we could try roughing it for once, we've never done that before!"

"We've never successfully done that," the Doctor pointed out.

She flipped a page in her magazine. "Okay, then, we'll try to succeed at it. Where were you thinking of camping?"

He blinked. Hard. "You're actually saying yes? You want to go camping?"

She nodded, laughing. "Yeah, I've never done it before. We can cook over an open fire, do all that stuff. It'll be fun."

He walked around the side of the console to pick her up into a hug, sending her magazine flying over his shoulder. "You, Rose Tyler, are brilliant!" He said, squeezing her tight before letting her go and running back to the console. 

Rose shook her head, chuckling to herself. He could be a right nutter sometimes, she knew that almost better than anyone. "Even if I had said no, we still would've gone, you know that."

The Doctor made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. "Maybe not, Rose, you don't know! The point is, you've said yes, and here we go!" As if to punctuate the word, he flipped a lever wildly, throwing them through the Vortex with such force Rose had to reach out and grip the console. 

"You're insane!" She shouted over his laughter. 

He nodded vigorously. "Vermont, United States, here we come!" 

"I've never been to Vermont!"

"No, I wouldn't imagine so!" 

The TARDIS materialized with a heavy shudder, throwing Rose onto the jump seat and the Doctor to the floor. 

"You okay?" The Doctor called over the console, though he was talking through that boyish giggle of his that made Rose's heart swell.

She got to her feet. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Shouldn't we pack?"

"Pack?"

"Yes, Doctor. Tent, clothes, supplies?"

"Oh, yes." He stood up and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I suppose the TARDIS can take care of that. You go get dressed in something comfortable. Then we'll walk about two miles to our spot, according to the coordinates here. Sound good?"

Rose nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that does. You might want to get changed too, Doctor, can't go camping in a suit."

He looked down at himself and Rose could see the exact moment that he realized she was right. "Ah," he said quietly. "The trainers still work?"

"Mm, what if it rains?" She countered, touching her lips with her fingertips, looking thoughtful. 

"Okay, alright, everything changes," he huffed and followed her down the TARDIS hallway. 

"Don't sound so upset. You don't want to muck up your suit, do you?" 

"No, I don't want to muck up my suit, Rose, but if that's the case, you can't wear any of your hoodies."

She gave him an incredulous look before disappearing into her bedroom to change. 

She was ready about ten minutes before him, quickly donning stretch pants, a t-shirt and a hoodie, matching with wool socks and boots. When she reached the console room, she saw two rucksacks sitting by the door, one much larger and blue, and a smaller pink one. Rose smiled softly. It was like the TARDIS was a controlling mother, and Rose couldn't say she didn't like it. 

She sat down and waited for the Doctor. She wasn't prepared for how he looked when he arrived. He was wearing a crew necked t-shirt and a thick grey hoodie over it, with a pair of... Oh, God, he had jeans on. She'd never seen this version of the Doctor in jeans, and she really, really liked it. A lot. She reminded herself to snap her jaw closed and beamed up at him. "Ready to go?" 

Judging by the smug look on his face, he'd seen that she'd been ogling him. "Absolutely, let's get going." 

The Doctor picked up the big blue rucksack and Rose picked up the other one, and they set out. The walk wasn't terribly long, seeing as how flat Vermont was, and the campgrounds were completely deserted. 

Rose shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets, hunching her shoulders against the wind. "A bit cold," she said, "Think the TARDIS packed us enough blankets?"

"Yes, I'd say she's got us completely covered," the Doctor said, reaching over to pull her hand from her pocket and hold it in his. She clutched his hand, seeking the warmth from him even though his lower body temperature was cooler than hers. 

They chatted as they walked but eventually the Doctor cut her off with an "Ah-ha! This is perfect. Very flat, Rose, very flat."

Rose agreed and the Doctor threw his rucksack to the ground, pulling out pieces of the tent. "Rose."

"You don't know how to put up the tent, do you?"

"Not as such, no."

Rose snorted and batted his hands away from the fabric to help him. She instructed him on what to do, pointing and giggling at his mistakes. It only took them two hours to set the thing up, as well as a fire. The sun was just starting to set as they roasted hot dogs over their fire. 

"S'nice," Rose said quietly once they had moved from dinner onto s'mores. 

"Hm?" The Doctor sounded just as dreamy and quiet as she did, but not tired, never tired. The chill was invigorating. 

"S'nice," she repeated, "The camping."

"Yeah," he nearly burned himself on a marshmallow but that didn't stop him from talking around his finger to say "It is really, really nice."

She leaned to the side, tipping her head against the Doctor's shoulder. The feeling of the wool hoodie underneath her cheek instead of suit material was unfamiliar, but welcome. He hesitated for only a moment before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. 

She wasn't sure how long they sat there, staring at the fire, before eventually putting it out and getting into the tent. 

"We could play a game," The Doctor suggested after what was evidently too much silence. 

"What sort of game?" Rose asked, pulling at the pile of blankets the Doctor insisted the TARDIS wanted them to use instead of sleeping bags. She wasn't opposed; the idea made her feel warm before she even got under the blankets. Once the both of them were under the covers, she didn't even feel the chill of outside anymore. 

"One of those question games you humans play."

"Really? You want to play twenty questions?"

"No, just, that questions game, where you just... Ask each other questions... About themselves."

Rose rolled onto her side and regarded him carefully. "Okay."

He seemed surprised. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Brilliant! You go first."

She hummed in the back of her throat. "Okay, then. Is there... Is there anywhere you've never been that you'd like to go?"

The Doctor looked at her, a proud look on his face. "You always ask the right questions, Rose. Well, if you must know, I've never been to Delaware."

"The state?"

"Yeah. Always thought it was boring, but the more I travel, and the more I've seen, the more I think about it."

Rose poked him in the leg with her toes. "We should go there next. Could be trouble, or something exciting."

He smiled, "Yes, I think we should."

"Alright then, your turn."

"Where would you like to go, Rose?" He asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

She felt the change in mood. It was suddenly tender and careful and she was afraid of shattering it. She scooted a little closer to him. "Anywhere you want to take me, Doctor. Delaware."

"Delaware."

"Yeah, Delaware."

He laughed lightly, "You'd go to a boring little American state with me just cause I wanted to?"

Rose nodded. "I'm not leaving," she said. "Yeah, I'd with you."

He furrowed his brows, the dim light that managed to come in from the vibrant stars lighting one side of his face. "But, why?"

She bit her lip and averted her gaze. This was it, she supposed. The moment she thought she could avoid forever. "You know why," she whispered. 

The hand laying gently on her cheek appeared out of nowhere. His thumb stroked over her cheekbone. "I think I might."

She refused to look at him, thinking she'd really just embarrassed herself. She felt him shift closer to her, until they were both on their sides and his nose was brushing hers. "Rose," he murmured her name, and she lifted her eyes to his. He was gazing at her with a look so intense she inhaled sharply. 

"Doctor." Her voice came out on a breath, and he shuddered. 

"Tell me to stop," he said, his breath ghosting over her mouth. 

In response, she tilted her chin and pressed her mouth to his. His hand moved from her cheek to the nape of her neck, holding her gently to keep him up against her. He traced his tongue along the seam of her mouth, tentatively, and Rose opened her mouth immediately. 

He made a soft sound of relief into her mouth and rolled her slightly so Rose had the blankets and his body over her. She wound her arms around his neck as his hand slipped down from her neck to her waist, holding her close. 

She released his lips with a gasp, losing all her breath entirely. In response, he kissed along her jaw and down to her neck, his hand gripping at her hip. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. "Rose," he gasped out on an exhale. 

"Doctor?" 

"Yes, Rose?"

"I bloody love camping."

He chuckled against her throat and pulled away to press another kiss to her mouth. He lifted his free hand to the zipper on her hoodie and waited for her nod of assent. 

"Oh, Rose, so do I."


End file.
